My Superhero
by CrazyR5Fangril11
Summary: Phoebe get bullied/insulted by a few girls in school,Max see and stand up for her.Which lead to a secerts being revelation and to Max being Phoebe hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Max's POV**

I was just walking out of the boy's restroom and was back to my history class,as i heard peoples laughing

I stop walking and go near the lockers to hear what their were saying

"Why this look at her outfit it ugly just like her"one of the girls said

The other three girls laughed i then started walking again the thinking that it was probably somebody i didn't known

"How can she any be related to max i mean his so hot"the girl said

"I bet you she was adopted"one of the other girl said

I now walked around to the concer to see something i wish i haven't seen

There standing phoebe with four of the school bullies,Looking afraid and was a trying to walk away from them

"Where are you going nerd"one of the girls said as she pushed phoebes into the lockers

I now has angrier boling up inside of me and was mad i mean nobody messes with phoebe and get away with it.I may be a supervillain but when it come to my family i will do anything to protect and care for them any if i don't show it all the time.

I know i had to do something for Phoebe

"Your just a nobody and nobody like you not any your own family probably dosen't any like you "the other girl said

Now just was this going to far and now i was this beyond mad

Before one the girls can said anythings again i cried"Hey leave my twin sister alone"

The four girl then turned around and looked at me and smirked as i walked up to them.

"Oh hey max we won't doing nothing we were just talking about a party that i having this Saturday"the girl said

"Don't lied to me i hear anything your said to my sister"I yelled

"Will it true her is nerd and a nobody"

"She not a nerd and not a nobody's she my twin sister and she special to me,Your proabaly just jealous because she better and smarter then your ever be"

Whatever's let this go girls"One of the girl said and they walked away

"Thank max"Phoebe said as she give me a quick hug

"No problem that was brother are for and just know that I will alway be there for you whenever you need me"I said

Pheobe then looked shocked at me,i gusse understand why i mean i never showed that I cared for her before or never stood up for her before but wheen it come to phoebe i overprotective of her when it come to boys and bullied.

"Wow max why did you stood up for me and being so nice"

" Because your my twin sister and i will alway care for you and none of those thing their girls said won't true"I said as she smile at me

 **Phoebe's POV**

"Because your my twin sister and i will alway care for you"Max said and i couldn't help but smile

I alway know that max cared for me and our family any if his won't show it

"I know but they had be bullied me for a few months"I said max face expression then turned to angrier and his looked serious

"And you never told me or told mom and dad"His yelled which made me jump a little

I never told anyone's because i thought it would stop but it never did and it only got worse,And after about a months of being bullied i started to believe that everything their say was true and cried myself to sleep every nights.

"I sorry but I thought it was stop but it didn't and it only got worse"I said as tears were now falling to my cheek

Max then pulled me into a hug as i cry onto his shoulder

" It ok now Their won't bullied you again and I make sure of that"Max said as i continued to cry

You after a few minutes of crying on Max shoulder his picked up my head and wiped away the tears,his then putted my hair to the sides

"You know i finally had something i never had before"I said

Max this looked confused at me but whether his know it to but his my super hero and his and alway had been my whole life i finally this realized it now

"And what's is that"Max asked

"A superhero of my own your my superhero max and you alway had been my whole life but i finally realized it now

"Phoebe i have may be a supevillain but i will alway will be your superhero and protect you no matter what your my twin sister and your my other half and their no way i can live without"

"Aww thank max"

"Did know that I know that i will never a bad guy to you"

"So your not going to pull pranks or anything on me again"I asked

"I still will but this not that often because i don't want anyone to get suspect and that can of are things"

"You know max you could make a great superhero"

"your think for"Max asked in a surprise tone

"Yeah i really think for"

"Phobe i never told anyone this before but I actually do want to be a superhero but it this that anyone's think and expects me to be a supervillain but please don't tell anyone that and about me standing up for you because I this don't want to ruin my reputation that everyone think of me "Max said as his sat down on the stairs steps

"Don't worry it be our secerts and you alway be my superhero and my favorite superhero " I said as sat next to him and rest my head on his shoulder

I really didn't t really care thought that max didn't want anyone to know,because i know now that his dose care for me an that his will alway had my back no matter what.

His my superhero and that all that mattered to me.

* * *

 **Hope your guys liked it sorry if it wasn't good i tryed my best don't forget to leave a review.**


	2. Author Note

**Hey guys so i want to write another one shot but i don't have an idea for one. So if your has some requests or an idea for a one shot or if you want me to make a part two of this one shot leave a review.**


End file.
